Mobile devices have become prevalent with people often relying on them to stay connected during travel. Unfortunately, wireless coverage may not always be available and mobile devices are often unable to update their applications or otherwise obtain data during times when the wireless coverage is weak or otherwise unavailable. In some cases, signal boosters may be used in an attempt to obtain stronger signals in a wireless coverage area with weak signals. Often, such attempts are unsuccessful and drain the battery of the mobile devices.